Talk:Hizashi Hyūga
Killing intent I think having murderous intent link to killing intent suggests that he was using a jutsu on hinata which I don't think he was. (talk) 18:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Killing intent isn't a jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 18:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :All he did was sense it, something that isn't outside the realm of a shinobi's ability especially someone with a heightened sense --Cerez365 (talk) 18:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Gentle Fist Is his taking down Hiashi with a single blow an example of Gentle Fist use? Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Jōnin When he was said a jōnin? --Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 11:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :First Character Databook, page 112. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 11:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hyuuga seal why didnt his brother use the seal the hyugas put the branch family to stop him in the war? (talk) 20:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Probably because it would be useless. The resurrected shinobi pretty much don't feel pain, and they regenerate. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe doesn't work when they are dead O.O. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Technique Hizashi does something against those kunai . Is that a Jutsu (used in Chapter 526)?--Omojuze (talk) 16:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :We dunno. And since the branch family wasn't allowed to learn techniques, just the basic gentle fist, we can't say that it is but won't say that it isn't.--Cerez365™ 17:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::When this chapter came out, some people insisted that this was Kaiten, despite this being taught only to Main Branch members, Neji being able to reverse-engineer it because he's a genius. For all we know, that's just him standing near where some kunai fell, no technique at all. Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::An if it were Kaiten, the ground would be hollowed out. I also don't think they would've fell in such a neat patter. Maybe he simply dodged them.--Cerez365™ 17:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::We're seeing only a few kunai on the ground, it's not as if there can't be more kunai on the ground around him off-panel. They could have simply moved around in the battlefield, and ended up somewhere people threw some kunai. Omnibender - Talk - 17:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't see clearly, but are those kunai levitating or stuck on the wall?--Omojuze (talk) 18:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :They're not levitating.--Cerez365™ 19:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The pattern of the Kunai around him is very neat, with only one being within a certain range of him. Given the Edo ninja are the primary target of most units I assume they were aimed at him and if it were Kaiten, any attack launched at him would be blown away, not dropped in the area around him. Although the Branch family aren't allowed to learn the primary techniques of the clan, they presumably know their own form of the Gentle Fist and to create that pattern around him he could simply have unleashed a generic wave of chakra from his body like Neji did to escape the spider webs in part one. I have no doubt that pattern is caused by some form of technique from Hizashi, but until further notice we can't say its any particular technique. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Image Current one is technically a flashback. Afaik, there is no image of him alive anywhere in the series and even if there is, there's some other factor making it useless. Should the current image be left or changed with this ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :No problem with a flashback image ----- look. [[User talk:Aditya_akz|'akz!']] 13:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::1) Did I say there was ? Stop putting words in my mouth =.= ::2) I am well aware of the policies thanks. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New Infobox Image? Though I'm quite fond of the one that's there now, would any one object to changing the infobox image to this one? I think it should be because: # The background is less distracting? # He looks a bit more like Hiashi here than the current one (his facial features are less hardened) These are just my opinions though, so what say ye? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :bump--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. The angle is a bit weird, but the background is much better. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's an over-the-shoulder look. All the rage this summer.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sealed or released?? In the latest episode, it's noticed that Hizashi has been sealed beside other shinobi in the coastline at the first day of war. While in the manga, his soul is freed by the release of Edo Tensei. It sounds confusing, so should we add this info as trivia? [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not too sure what you mean, you might have to explain it again. When Chōji released Hiashi, he told them to take care of him and Kakuzu because he had to go, the anime added the part where Darui called the Sealing Team. But even the people that were sealed, had their souls released as well.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You're right, what I mean is Hizashi is sealed by Cloth Binding Technique in the anime. While in the manga, Hizashi's soul is freed when Kabuto released Edo Tensei by Itachi's control. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The cloth binding was a way of temporarily binding them until their souls could be released, so the end result is the same either way. The only ones that apparently weren't released to the Pure World were Kikaku and Ginkaku (and who knows what to make of Nagato's situation).--BeyondRed (talk) 03:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Brother? There infobox doesn't say that Hiashi is his brother? I gues that needs to be fixed, but i can't do it. --Kasan94 (talk) 21:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) he was adopted anyways, jk... it's likely due to this: "Due to the MediaWiki upgrade and Wikias lack of unit testing, many parts of the site will appear broken such as filterable lists. We do ask that your bear with us as the issues are addressed" --Elveonora (talk) 21:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hyūga's Main Family's Juinjutsu Why do you not add to the trivia Hizashi had the Hyūga's Main Family's Juinjutsu placed on him as well as he was able to use the Byakugan because of that reason?Axel Carrozzo (talk) 17:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :All branch family members have the juinjutsu applied to them. Hizashi is mentioned as having been branded. They can use the Byakugan regardless of the branding. Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Then why was Neji's Byakugan sealed forever? Axel Carrozzo (talk) 05:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :He died, which caused the seal to activate and seal away the Byakugan, so the enemies wouldn't be able to steal it. Jacce | Talk | 06:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I know exactly that. Then if Hizashi did die too, why wasn't his Byakugan sealed? --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 06:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Impure summoning brings people back as they where alive. The seal activates after death has occurred. Jacce | Talk | 06:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Personality? Would it be possible to add a personality section based off of what we have seen so -- (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Stronger than Hiashi? When was it noted that he was stronger than his brother? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 10:24, March 10, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering why There is no article for his Space-Time Dojutsu, in fact shouldn't there be a seperate character page for his IT dream version since he is dif than the main version?? FlatZone (talk) 14:18, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :For a character in a dream from a novel? why? —Cerez365 (talk) 17:10, June 20, 2018 (UTC)